Kyle from Kid's home
WIADOMOŚĆ Z GAZETY: 23 Kwietnia W okolicach Brooklynu w pensjonacie "Mayami-Land'' doszło do zabójstwa wycieczki ze szkoły Imieniem Krzysztofa Kolumba nr.19 za sprawcę podejrzewa się Konserwatora pensjonatu Jamesa. Dzisiaj 19kwietnia Kyle , dziecko pochodzące z domu dziecka zostało zabrane do szkoły przez nową rodzinę, Marię i Patryka Reyners. Patryk oprowadził Kyla po domu, a niebiesko-zielone oczy Kyla zaświeciły się z wrażenia. Dom ten miał trzy piętra i był ozdobiony złotymi framugami na okna, Patryk powiedział że to ne ich dom tylko ten obok, dom obok był bardziej letnią kuchnią z łazienką i trzema łóżkami. Następnego dnia w szkolę Kyla przydzielono do klasy 7c, gdy stanął w progu dwie dziewczyny a konkretnie Laura i Monika naśmiewały się z jego ubioru, był ubrany w koszulę z licznymi łatami a buty były dziurawe.Pani Eryka powiedziała że z racji tego że Kyle jest z domu dziecka niemożna się z niego naśmiewać, a potem powiedziała że ufunduje dla Kyla wycieczkę trzydniową do Brooklynu, dziewczyny spytały się dlaczego nie do Manhattanu a pani Eryka odpowiedziała dając im gazetę z wiadomością o Jeff The Killer który zabijał w Manhattanie. 20 Kwietnia Kyle tego dnia przyszedł w szarej bluzie z kapturem z dresami, Wsiadając do autobusu do swojej torby włożył nóż od Patryka i rękawiczki oraz ubrania na następne dni. Drogę w autobusie zakłóciły krzyki o tym że na Social Media jest wiadomość że Jeff The Killer był zauważony w Brooklynie. Dla Kyla Laura dorzuciła bardzo mocnych środków nasennych i spał dwa dni. Gdy wstał byli w drodze do pensjonatu Mayami-Land, szybko zorientował się że niema jego przyjaciela Jacoba, od pani Eryki dowiedział się że Jacob wyszedł do toalety i nie wracał przez godzinę więc Kierowca z ochroniarzem weszli do toalety i zobaczyli tylko ciało Jacoba z wyciętym w prawym przedramieniu napisem "Nie chciał spać''. Dla Kyla w tym momencie coś pękło w psychice. 22 Kwietnia 7c dotarła już do pensjonatu o 20:30. Kyle miał dziwne uczucie że zabójca gdzie tam jest. gdy rozpakowywał się włożył sobie do kieszeni nóż, o północy usłyszał krzyk, wyszedł na korytarz i zobaczył go, Jeffa , w jednej chwili gdy zobaczył nóż w ręce Jeffa i słowo idź już spać wyjął nóż z kieszeni i przystąpili do pojedynku na noże, Kyle górował nad Jeffem zwinnością ponieważ skóra Jeffa była tak szorstka że każdy odskok był powolny, nagle obaj poczuli dziwne poczucie i upadli, krzyczeli do siebie: - Jacob był moim jedynym przyjacielem! - Ty cierpisz?! Moja skóra była palona ŻYWCEM A POTEM WYBIELANA!! -TY PRZYNAJMNIEJ MIAŁEŚ RODZICÓW! gdy Kyle do wykrzyczał, miał tyle gniewu i adrenaliny że zdołał się podnieść, wyciągnąć nóż i skoczyć na Jeffa. W jednej chwili Kyle zaczął dźgać Jeffa po rękach i przestał gdy usłyszał huk, jakiś facet z maczetą wparował przez ścianę z karton-gipsu, miał na sobie strój konserwatora, Jeff rzucił Kylem do pokoju i sam tam wbiegł, zamknęli drzwi i nagle widzieli tylko ciemność, to była śmierć, to był wieczny sen, to był prawdziwy odpoczynek. czuli się dobrze gdy nagle ciemność zniknęła, pojawiło się życie. Kyla bluza była cała we krwi. a jego skóra stała się ciemno szara a włosy z czarnych stały się granatowe. Facet z maczetą został zabity przez rzut nożem perfekcyjnie w oko. Tak oto powstał Kyle Killer Kyle Terminator Kyle The Killer, jeszcze gorszy od Jeff the KIller. O ps. Laura została zabita przez Jeffa i dobrze jej tak